Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears needs no introduction and if you don't already know who she is, get out. Dick and Johnson have always been admirers and fans of Britney, knowing that she is America's sweetheart with the voice of an angel, and the world's, probably even the universe's, greatest treasure. The three first met in person during Dick and Johnson's mission to save the kidnapped President Barack Obama. Dick and Johnson had decided to recruit their idol as ally after landing in Las Vegas. To reach her, they hid inside her snake — and after accidentally killing it, her backup snake — to burst out of it on stage during Britney's concert. The singer agreed to accompany Dick and Johnson, the three enjoyed the rest of the concert, and then continued on. Reuniting with their other travel companion, former dock worker Ronald, Dick and Johnson realized that he and Britney belong together and promptly married the two. In conversation with her new husband, they did in fact find each other to be soulmates. The two were temporarily separated after their plane crashed into the mountains, and Britney fell to what the others believed to be her death. When Britney returned, she and Ronald stayed behind, while Dick and Johnson finished the mission. At another time, Britney was being held hostage by Doctor Isis. Despite locating and infiltrating Isis' base, their nemesis escaped with his hostage to Mars and Dick and Johnson were sent on a rescue mission, from which they returned successfully with Britney. As part of a grand plan to finally defeat all good, the villains Doctor Isis, Christofuhrer Walken, and Paul Lynde decided to assassinate Britney Spears. The Chief, having learned of this, sent Dick and Johnson to protect her and Sir Elton John, who, as Britney's opening act, would also be in danger. Despite Christofuhrer Walken himself leading the charge, the four of them were able to defend themselves, however, during the concert, immediately following the attack, Johnson was kidnapped. Britney and Dick then tracked down and rescued Johnson from Walken's underwater lair. After all three escaped the trap Walken had set for them, Britney returned to Las Vegas to prepare for her next concert. Britney is often underestimated by her opponents. Because of her innocent nature, she often appears naive, even clueless at times, while actually having grown very wise from her travels around the world. Britney is trained in Tim McGraw, the same martial art Dick and Johnson practice. Her training in singing has also given her an immense lung capacity, enough to swim to the bottom of the ocean without any gear. Britney possesses a photographic memory. Her tour bus is shaped to resemble a Bouzouki and its interior includes a large fish tank. Britney has "much love to give" and falls in and out of love easily. While fighting alongside Dick and Johnson, she very briefly falls in love with Dick, then Johnson, then one of Christofuhrer Walken's dinosaurs, and later also seems attracted to Fin Diesel. She mentions a previous brief affair with Vin Diesel. Dick and Johnson regularly visit Britney whenever they are traveling through or near Las Vegas, such as when going to Los Angeles. Behind the Scenes Britney Spears is the only character that was originally an NPC, but then became a player character. As NPC, she has been portrayed by both Dewie Sherwood and Sax Carr, as PC by Bonnie Gordon, making her also the only character to be portrayed by three different people. While being portrayed as determined enough to follow Dick and Johnson, in her first appearance, Britney does not actually join the men (Dick, Johnson, Ronald) in combat and instead hides to avoid it. During the series premiere, Britney fulfills the role of "damsel-in-distress" and quite literally the objective of the mission, as she has little dialogue in the final scene of Episode 1, and none in Episode 2. Her character becomes not only naturally more developed being portrayed by Bonnie Gordon, but also achieves agency and the ability to fight for herself, though at first, it is still Dick and Johnson who must protect her. Only by the character's fifth appearance does she no longer act as a victim, but instead as hero herself, aiding in the rescue of Johnson. Since then, Britney has not reappeared directly — either as PC or NPC — but has been referenced as off-handed running joke whenever Dick and Johnson travel through Las Vegas, as per the phrase "and we visit Britney Spears."